The Gold Violin
Intro Don steps up in class and purchases a new car that is more appropriate for an executive; Sal invites Ken over for Sunday dinner to discuss Ken's new short story; a serious error by Don's secretary could reflect poorly on Joan; the staff reacts to the new objet d'art in Cooper's office. Synopsis Don Draper is at a Cadillac dealership admiring the latest models. The salesman speculates that Don would be as comfortable in a Coupe de Ville as he is in his own skin. Don flashes back to a memory of his early career as a used-car salesman, and one particular day during which a woman accused him of not being Don Draper. Back in the present, Don declines an offer to test drive the Cadillac. Later that day Don meets with recent hires Smitty Smith and Kurt Smith. The duo contend that today's youth don't "want to be told what to do or how to act. We just want to be". Later, at the close of the workday, Jane Siegel leads Ken Cosgrove, Salvatore Romano, and Harry Crane into Cooper's office to view his new painting, a Rothko. Paul Kinsey exits saying, "Call me from jail". Ken muses to Sal that he could write a great short story about their escapade then learns that Sal has read (and liked) his story in Atlantic Monthly. Shortly thereafter, Ken asks Sal to read his latest effort. Sal says he'd be honored and invites Ken over for Sunday dinner. At a pitch meeting, Smitty plays a calypso song for the folks from Martinson Coffee. "It's a song, and it's a mood," Smitty explains. "It stays with you," Peggy Olson adds. In Cooper's office to review media buys, Harry brings up the Rothko even as he admits he knows nothing about art. "Mr. Crane, you're here because of numbers. Stick to that," Bertram Cooper states. Jimmy Barrett calls Betty Hofstadt to invite her and Don to a party at the Stork Club to celebrate ABC's acquisition of Grin and Barrett. "It would mean a lot to me if you were there," he tells her. Herman Phillips informs Don that Sterling Cooper has landed the Martinson account. Jane interrupts to say that Cooper wants to see Don in his office. Cooper volunteers that Don has been invited to join the "people who get to decide what will happen in our world," which in this case means the board of a folk art museum. Back downstairs, Joan approached Jane to discuss about her breaking into Cooper's office. Jane snarks at Joan for "having fun" and said that she didn't need a "mother". This causes Joan to fire Jane for sneaking into Cooper's office. Toting a box of her belongings, Jane makes a point to drop by Roger's office before leaving. Roger tells her to come back on Monday and promises to smooth things over with Joan. At home, Don shows Betty their new Coupe de Ville, and she tells him about Jimmy's invitation. On Sunday, Ken arrives at Sal and Kitty's apartment. Sal says he loved Ken's story, "The Gold Violin" which was inspired by a violin Ken saw at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. ("It was perfect in every way except it couldn't make music," says Ken.) After Ken leaves, Kitty Romano breaks down in tears, saying Sal left her out of the conversation the entire night. "Do you even see me here?" she asks. "I am so sorry," he replies. As he's cleaning up, Sal discovers a lighter that Ken left behind. That same day while the Drapers picnic in a park, Sally asks, "Are we rich?" Betty replies it's not polite to talk about money. On Monday morning, Ken thanks Sal for dinner and compliments Sal and Kitty's home. Joan expresses surprise that Jane has shown up for work. Jane asked if Mr. Sterling told her to which Joan said no. Jane responds by saying that the Mr. Sterling informed her that Joan often loses her temper, "that you're impetuous and it's not serious." A few exchanges later, Joan walks away and Jane goes back to her typing. At the Stork Club, Jimmy offers Betty champagne while Bobbie and Don talk business with an ABC exec. "Over here at the kids' table" as he puts it, Jimmy reveals his suspicion that Don and Bobbie had an affair. "You people are ugly and crude," Betty responds before abruptly leaving. A few moments later Don tells Jimmy that he and Betty are leaving because she's not feeling well. Jimmy thanks Don for getting him everything he wanted. "And what did you get? Bobbie? Lots of people have had that." Just before Betty returns to Don's side, Jimmy adds, "You don't screw another man's wife. You're garbage. And you know it." Betty and Don drive home in the Coupe de Ville but don't speak. The silence is broken only when Betty vomits in her lap. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano *Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *Mark Moses as Herman Phillips *Melinda McGraw as Bobbie Barrett *Patrick Fischler as Jimmy Barrett *Peyton List as Jane Siegel *Sarah Drew as Kitty Romano *Patrick Cavanaugh as Smitty Smith *Melinda Page Hamilton as Anna Draper *Adam Godley as Wayne Kirkeby *Gareth Williams as Mr. Wheatley *Tom Ormeny as Jim Van Dyke Co-Star *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Aaron Hart as Robert Draper *Edin Gali as Kurt Smith *James Michael Lambert as Charlie Wheatley *Gregory Franklin as Andrew Colville Category:Season 2